


More Than Mere Trifle Trinkets

by veinsofblue



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt in Corvo’s mind that Garrett liked to covet all things shiny which wasn’t exactly a surprise considering the other’s occupation. It greatly amused him though when the other would marvel at the gleam of a trinket when he thought no one was watching. As long as the trinket held one attribute that could capture the thief’s attention—its shine—he found that Garrett was reluctant to part with it.</p><p>**Edited: There's artwork that accompanies this now. Scroll to the bottom of the fanfic to see! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Mere Trifle Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> A super indulgent fanfic about Corvo and Garrett. Tbh I'm not even sure if this counts as shippy, but it could be taken as either(?) hence the ship tag. ʅ(´◡`)ʃ
> 
> -
> 
> **Now with a picture I commissioned from [taffing-garden-salsa](http://taffing-garden-salsa.tumblr.com). Here's the [picture link](http://hols-hollen.tumblr.com/post/153536117760/click-on-the-picture-to-see-all-the-nice) if you wanna reblog it on tumblr or smth.

  


  


There was no doubt in Corvo’s mind that Garrett liked to covet all things shiny which wasn’t exactly a surprise considering the other’s occupation. It greatly amused him though when the other would marvel at the gleam of a trinket when he thought no one was watching. As long as the trinket held one attribute that could capture the thief’s attention—its shine—he found that Garrett was reluctant to part with it. 

Which lead to him giving the other trinkets that he’d find—or rather, left behind—for the thief.

  
**\--**

  


The first time was when he found a stone. 

He’d been traveling across the rooftops and there, in the corner of his eye he had caught a flash of color. It had turned out to be a stone no larger than half the size of a coin. It was circular in shape and the blue color reminded him of a certain thief’s eye so he pocketed the stone from the nest it laid in and left behind a gold coin.

Later he’d placed the stone on the windowsill of the clocktower when he passed by and the next time he saw it, it sat on a shelf and glimmered in the rays of light that streamed in.

After that, Corvo would leave behind whatever shiny bauble he’d find for Garrett on the windowsill and then happen upon the object placed on that same shelf alongside the others when he next visited.

  
**\--**

  


Garrett would _never_ admit it, but he rather liked shiny objects. 

Be it anything from jewelry to a knickknack—if it shone at all—he would collect it. It didn’t matter about how valuable it was, it just had to shine in some way. Though he would not admit to this out loud, it seemed that someone had figured it out since it all started one day with a petty blue stone.

It had caught Garrett’s eye as he ascended the stairs to exit the tower and there, resting on the windowsill where he was preparing to leave through was a small stone. It wasn’t brilliant like a gemstone nor was it very large, but it glowed a vibrant blue in the evening light—the rays fleeting as the sun sank lower in the horizon.

He held it up to the last of the rays and was enraptured by its color. That had been the first of many gifts left there on the windowsill.

  
**\--**

  


Garrett hadn’t expected to receive another gift so the next one he got, he nearly crushed beneath the sole of his foot as he entered the tower. It was a feather dark as the shadows he frequently inhabited, though as he turned the feather, there was a sheen of blue that shimmered in the light. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what kind of bird it came from, but he liked it so he placed it on the shelf next to the blue stone.

  
**\--**

  


The feather Corvo had left for the thief was from a crow—his namesake. He found it funny and an apt gift though he was sure if Garrett knew, he would think otherwise. 

He had been traveling through the city when he heard a bird call from above. On the low roof of the opposite building, there sat two crows and when he looked up at them they flew away. As they took flight, he saw a glimmer flutter from one. That was how he came to be standing on the rooftop and twirling the feather between his fingers, admiring the way it gleamed and then heading in the direction of the clock tower.

  
**\--**

  


Were these considered gifts? 

It was by the third time that Garrett truly wondered _why_ and _who_ was leaving behind these gifts for him, but he couldn’t resist accepting them anyways. The gifts always managed to catch his eye as they were left on the windowsill each and every time where the light bled into the tower. Though they all shine differently, each was like wondrous treasure to the thief’s eyes. 

This time it was a statuette of a bird about to take flight. It was silver in color and small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Where the eyes were were two red embedded gems—garnets if Garrett wasn’t mistaken. They were a deep red, almost black, though against the lustrous silver the red seemed to glow.

He swore he would find out just who it was that was leaving all these gifts for him and if he accepted a few more along the way before trying, then who would know besides himself?

  
**\--**

  


Dawn was approaching and Corvo was perched atop a roof. In the distance, he could see the clocktower and he wondered if Garrett was now in bed after a night of thievery. He rolled a marble over and over between his fingers, occasionally tossing it in the air and catching it only to start the routine again. 

The trinket he’d left for the thief had been found in the river. He’d dived into the river in a haste to get away from his pursuers and spotted it in a tangle of weeds. The only reason he had seen it in the murky water was the silver color that had glinted, caught by the bright beams overhead that were searching for sign of movement. He’d swam closer to the weeds in an attempt to blend into the darker color and held his breath until the tallboys had left—their beams sweeping away in another direction.

He had then snatched the silver object up—bits of weed still attached—and quickly swam to the surface. It had been a full moon that night so after he’d untangled the weeds, he had no trouble discerning the object.

It was a small bird statue and in his hand, it seemed to dwarf in size. Though what caught his eyes were the gems the bird had for its vision—blood red stones...

Once again he tossed the marble up in the air and caught it, holding it up to catch the brittle light. Though still faint, the light reflected off the insides of the marble. It held no color, but the cracks within was the interesting part. It was partially fractured, yet it still held together and that fascinated Corvo.

Where he’d found this marble was on the river bank of—coincidentally—the same river a few days later, although from a different spot a great distance away. Corvo had glimpsed it half-buried in the dirt; the surface that glinted only giving it away as a glass object until he'd unearthed it to discover a marble. 

It would be another gift for Garrett.

  
**\--**

  


Garrett was enamored with the marble. He held it up to the light and his breath caught as the light coruscated off the fractures inside. With each tilt of an angle, small bursts of light bloomed within creating iridescent sparks as bright as the sun and fleeting as a shooting star.

He'd woken up around evening and though it was still far too sunny for him to head out, he couldn't resist peering over at the window he used as a doorway for another trinket. 

To his joy, a gleam of light winked at him. 

That gleam had been admired by Garrett meticulously. The glass orb held no color itself, but radiated a luminescence once light touched it. As the light hit it, the shattered innards of the marble lit up like veins.

The thief marveled over the small orb until the night chased away the last of the light.

  
**\--**

  


The thief still hadn’t figured out who it was that left behind the trinkets for him and that surprised Corvo a bit. It wasn't as if he made sure that the other wasn't around when he left the items, though if the other didn't know, it just meant that he could leave more presents until then without the other possibly rejecting them. 

He was on his way to leave another gift. This time it was a flower.

Corvo was far from an expert on flowers, but he knew this kind wasn’t native. The poppy was a light shade of blue and although it wasn’t shiny in the base sense, it _glowed_ and seemed to radiate a soft shine. 

He’d seen it only a few times scattered throughout the city. Coincidentally places where he knew Garrett frequented so he figured it had something to do with the other’s presence. This poppy had been mostly hidden from view behind a crate by Ector’s workshop and he’d stumbled upon it by pure chance traveling overhead on the rooftops. 

As he neared the clocktower, he ‘blinked’ onto the windowsill or “door” as the thief considered it and was about to place the flower down when a familiar voice spoke from the dark interior. 

“Corvo.”

  
**\--**

  


Garrett was not waiting around to catch whoever it was that was leaving him the presents. He just had a free night was all, since Basso didn’t have any jobs for him and he didn’t feel like going out. So there he was—perched on a wooden beam overhead—watching the window that led into the unlit tower and just when he was beginning to get restless, a shadow blocked the moonlight streaming in.

It only took him a moment to recognize what the shadow was when the pale light revealed a unique mask. 

“Corvo.”

He struck a match and tossed it into the fire basket below, lighting up the upper level of the tower. Jumping down, he landed nimbly on his feet and the other followed suit from the window and took off their mask, a smile on their face.

“I guess you finally caught me.”

Garrett was a bit confused until Corvo brought out a glowing poppy from within his coat and placed it on the windowsill—the sill where all the trinkets had been left. They’d all been from Corvo. A spark of excitement warmed him as he realized the flower was meant for him as well.

The barest hint of amusement touched his lips.

“I should’ve known.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this amused you as much as it amused me while writing. <3  
> Also fun fact: the working title for this was 'Oooh Shinyy~'


End file.
